


plisetsky answered:

by pllsetskyonice (hma1313)



Series: social media aus [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Podfic Available, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hma1313/pseuds/pllsetskyonice
Summary: In which Yuri finds out that Otabek has a tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a crazy few days in the yuri on ice fandom what with one thing and another, but one thing that we did find out was that Otabek is "well versed in all kinds of social media". Somewhat inspired by [this ask that altisetsky answered](http://altisetsky.tumblr.com/post/159399449793/alright-so-otabek-is-well-versed-with-social-media), here's my take on what would happen if Otabek had a tumblr that Yuri found out about, otherwise known as yet another social media fic that this fandom probably doesn't need.
> 
> This can be [read on tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/post/159502363554/plisetsky-answered) if you prefer.
> 
> [Podfic now available!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13539180)

He doesn't mean to pry. 

Really, he doesn’t. But Otabek’s left his laptop open on the kitchen counter and it’s unlocked. Otabek is in the shower, so Yuri won’t be disturbed. It’s not like he’s going to go through his personal files or anything, but that’s unmistakably a tumblr dashboard, and Yuri is intrigued. The thought of Otabek having a tumblr is almost of ludicrous as Otabek DJing in his spare time, and – well. Now everyone and their mother has Otabek’s tracks downloaded on their Spotify or iTunes.

So he crosses the room and investigates.

* * *

**Account                               LOG OUT**

**Likes** 10,234

 **Following** 673

**Settings**

**Help**

**TUMBLRS                            + New**

**plisetsky**

Ice Tiger of Russia

Posts                                   20,421

Followers                            26,342

Activity                                 _/¯¯¯

Drafts                                    3

Edit appearance

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Yuri mutters as he opens the blog in a new webpage and begins to scroll through the posts. It’s all him, all of it. There’s posts from his Instagram, official photos from competitions and aesthetic edits interspaced between countless answered asks. How hasn’t he come across it before, this blog that that seems to be the one stop shop for anything Yuri Plisetsky related? Admittedly it’s not like he frequents the fandom side of tumblr often, his own blog is mostly bands and aesthetic and cats, but still – how hasn’t he come across the blog that has his last name for its URL?

He can’t risk following it. However, Otabek has anonymous enabled on his ask box, so Yuri can still ask him stuff. This _is_ going to be fun.

* * *

**Anonymous** asked:

Holy shit I’ve only just come across your blog and I AM IN LOVE

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> Haha thank you! I hope you enjoy your stay :)

**3 notes**                 #ask #anon

 **Anonymous** asked:

How long have you been a fan of Yuri/been on tumblr? I’m curious!

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> I’ve been a fan of Yuri ever since I was around 12 years old, and I started the blog when I was 13. I’ve been here a while – seen a lot of changes in that time and I even made the mistake of being online when the Mishapocalypse happened.

**5 notes** #ask #anon #i’ve seen some shit in my time let me tell you

 **Anonymous** asked:

You were on tumblr when the mishapocalypse happened? You have been here a long time!

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> Haha yes, those were dark times

**3 notes** #ask #anon

 **Anonymous** asked:

Who did you kill for your URL like seriously HOW DID YOU GET IT??

 **plisetsky** answered:

> Taken from Q4 of my FAQ: _**How did you get this URL?** I was simply lucky. I set this tumblr up in 2011, and was fortunate enough to find ‘plisetsky’ available at the time.  _

**4 notes** #ask #anon #check the faq please

 **Anonymous** asked:

I’m on mobile can you link me to your FAQ please?

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> plisetsky.tumblr.com/faq

**2 notes** #ask #anon

* * *

**plisetsky’s FAQ**

**Q1: What name/pronouns should we use to address you?**

You can call me B. He/him.

**Q2: Where are you from? What languages do you speak?**

I’m from Kazakhstan, and can fluently speak Kazakh, Russian and English.

**Q3: How old are you?**

21

**Q4: How did you get this URL?**

I was simply lucky. I set this tumblr up in 2011, and was fortunate enough to find ‘plisetsky’ available at the time. 

**Q5: How many followers do you have?**

26.3k                                                                                        

**Q6: Do you skate yourself, or are you just a fan?**

I do skate myself, but I’m also a huge fan of the sport. And Yuri.

**Q7: Does Yuri follow you?**

Sadly not.

**Q8: Do you have any other social media?**

Not that I’m willing to share with you all, sorry.

**Q9: Post a selfie?**

No.

**Q10: Are you single?**

No, I have a boyfriend.

* * *

**Anonymous** asked:

So you’re 21, from Kazakhstan, you have a boyfriend and you skate, are you sure you’re not secretly Otabek Altin?

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> OH NO MY TRUE IDENTITY HAS BEEN REVEALED WHAT DO I DO

**8 notes** #ask #anon #lmao I joke

* * *

**icetiger** \+ **phichit-chu** ··· ↘ X

**icetiger**

PHICHIT

PHICHIT

PHICHIT

I HAVE NEWS

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> OOOOH WHAT IS IT?????

**icetiger**

Have you heard of the tumblr plisetsky?

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> Yeah, I’m following it! Why?

**icetiger**

Well you’re not going to believe this

But

It’s OTABEK’S

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> …WHAT
> 
> YOU’RE JOKING RIGHT?
> 
> YOU’VE GOT TO BE

**icetiger**

No

He left his laptop open on the kitchen counter and it was open onto tumblr and I don’t know what to do with this information

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> I’M SHOOK

**icetiger**

ME TOO

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> Wait.
> 
> I have an idea…

**icetiger**

Phichit no

WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO

Phichit

PHICHIT

FFS CHULANONT ANSWER YOUR FUCKING MESSAGES

* * *

**phichit-chu**  

> **On How an FAQ Hides an Identity (OR: plisetsky is Otabek Altin and I’m going to prove it to you)**
> 
> So I’m sure that anyone who’s spent a certain degree of time in the Figure Skating corner of tumblr has come across the blog plisetsky at some point. For those unfamiliar, it’s a Yuri Plisetsky appreciation blog run by some mysterious guy in Kazakhstan that never reveals much about his identity. However, I’m going to delve into the blog’s archives and dissect their FAQ to prove to you that this Mysterious Kazakh Guy that we all know and love is, in fact, none other than the world-renowned skater Otabek Altin.
> 
>   1. After months of hiding their relationship behind closed doors, Otabek and Yuri finally told the truth about their relationship when Yuri posted this photo to Instagram last May. This was also the same time plisetsky posted a post titled Life Update: I have a boyfriend. His FAQ was also updated at the same time. Coincidence? I THINK NOT.
>   2. Question 1 of his FAQ says that we can call him “B”. Those close to Otabek call him Beka (Yuri is especially fond of the nickname) so it’s not unreasonable to suggest that “B” is a nickname of a nickname, so to speak.
>   3. He also states that he’s 21 in his FAQ. That’s the same age as Otabek.
>   4. He’s FROM KAZAKHSTAN and can fluently speak Kazakh, Russian and English (just like Otabek). I rest my case.
>   5. He skates, and once stated in an ask that he’s not overly fond of ballet. Sound familiar?
>   6. He’s a massive fan of Yuri.
>   7. He’s never posted a selfie, and refuses to whenever asked.
>   8. Likewise, he won’t share any of his other social media accounts. Otabek has an active presence on Instagram and Twitter and so on, and although it’s not unusual to keep your tumblr separate from the rest of the rest of your online presence (looking at you, fandom blogs), he’s always flat out refused to share any of his other social media accounts. For someone with over 26k followers, you’d think that creating another Snapchat or Twitter for online tumblr friends to follow you on wouldn’t be too much to ask: you’d be wrong. Whenever asked, he’s always said that he’s “too busy” or “can’t deal with the hassle” of creating other accounts. Or he’s too busy with training and even if he did create other social media accounts, his true identity would soon be revealed. Either or.
>   9. In response to ask, he said that he’s got two siblings. I’m not sure if this is common knowledge or not, but IRL, Otabek has two sisters. #otabekfactoftheday
>   10. Once, way back in 2014, he posted a photoset of some DJ decks with the caption “today’s work”. It mostly went unnoticed as the World Juniors happened later that day and the post was buried underneath photos of Yuri’s skating. That might have been deliberate, I don’t know, but either way, we all know that Otabek likes to DJ in his spare time.
> 

> 
> Our online presences are strange in a way the world hasn’t seen before. You can make a Twitter account, call yourself Charlie and say you’re from LA when in reality you’re Alex from Luxembourg. Our online personas take years to perfect as we craft them into the best versions of ourselves, showcased through Facebook status updates, Snapchat stories and photos posted to Instagram. You can be whoever you want to be online, and whether it’s good or bad, the vast majority of your audience won’t be any the wiser. I could be reading into this far too much, but the possibility of plisetsky actually being run by Otabek is there and is a reality.

 **4,521 notes** #otabek altin #figure skating #conspiracy theory #please don’t take this too seriously lmao

 **otabekaltinn** reblogged **phichit-chu** and added:

> HOLY SHIT THIS CHANGES EVERYTHING WHY DID I NEVER THINK OF THIS BEFORE

**4,527 notes** #FUCK ME #IF THIS IS REAL

 **katsukki** reblogged **otabekaltinn** and added:

> I CAN SEE IT I CAN SEE IT I WANT TO BELIEVE

**4,538 notes** #this actually kinda makes sense tho ngl

 **plstsky** reblogged **katsukki** and added:

> @plisetsky you seen this?

**4,547 notes** #b tell me this ain’t true #it can’t be #i can’t have been talking to otabek altin for months life is not that good

 **nikiforovik** reblogged **plstsky** and added:

> …no
> 
> what
> 
> I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THIS GARBAGE

**4,556 notes** #phichit I love you #but no #just no

* * *

**icetiger** \+ **phichit-chu** ··· ↘ X

**icetiger**

what have you done?

> **phichit-chu**
> 
> a service :)

* * *

“So,” Yuri says as casually as he can as they have lunch, “I hear tumblr’s going a bit crazy at the moment. Something about some Yuri Plisetsky appreciation blog secretly being run by you?”

Otabek pauses with a piece of bread halfway to his mouth, his usual calm expression replaced by a mildly panicked one. “I left my laptop on the kitchen counter this morning, didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Yuri says, a grin spreading across his face, “you did.”

“You saw?”

“I saw.”

Otabek puts his bread down on the plate. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I understand if you find it weird. I’ll delete the blog if you want.”

“What?” Yuri asks. “I don’t want you to do that!”

“You don’t?” Otabek looks relieved, and Yuri can’t say he blames him. After all, it’s not every day that you’re told that your boyfriend has discovered the secret tumblr you’re running about how wonderful everything about him is. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. But I do think that you need to tell your followers the truth about who’s actually running the blog everyone seems to be following.”

* * *

You’re now following **plisetsky**. Want to get notifications when they post?

Post notifications are turned on for **plisetsky**.

* * *

**plisetsky**

> **I just updated my FAQ, I recommend that you go and check it out!**

**1,302 notes** #housekeeping #update

 **phichit-chu** reblogged **plisetsky** and added: 

> @ all the people saying there was no way it was otabek how does it feel to be wrong let me know

**1,398 notes** #i knew it was him lmao #yuri found out and told me

 **katsukki** reblogged **phichit-chu** and added:

> (via @phichit-chu) #i knew it was him lmao #yuri found out and told me
> 
> FUCKING WHAT
> 
> _WHAT_

**1,413 notes** #BURY ME FOR I AM DEAD #DEAD #D E A D #RIP TO JEN

 **otabekaltinn** reblogged **katsukki** and added:

> HERE’S THE NEW VERSION OF HIS FAQ FOR EVERYONE WHO’S ON MOBILE OR WHATEVER:
> 
> **Q1: What name/pronouns should we use to address you?**
> 
> My name’s Otabek Altin. He/him.
> 
> **Q2: Where are you from? What languages do you speak?**
> 
> I’m from Kazakhstan, and can fluently speak Kazakh, Russian and English.
> 
> **Q3: How old are you?**
> 
> 21
> 
> **Q4: How did you get this URL?**
> 
> I was simply lucky. I set this tumblr up in 2011, and was fortunate enough to find ‘plisetsky’ available at the time. 
> 
> **Q5: How many followers do you have?**
> 
> 26.3k                                                                        
> 
> **Q6: Do you skate yourself, or are you just a fan?**
> 
> I do skate myself. I have medals from the Grand Prix Finals, 4CC, World Championships and the Olympics.
> 
> **Q7: Does Yuri follow you?**
> 
> Yes, he does.
> 
> **Q8: Do you have any other social media?**
> 
> Facebook: facebook.com/otabekaltin
> 
> Twitter: otabek-altin
> 
> Instagram: otabek-altin
> 
> Snapchat: otabekaltin
> 
> **Q9: Post a selfie?**
> 
> [Selfie of Otabek which shows his tumblr open on his laptop in the background]
> 
> **Q10: Are you single?**
> 
> No, I have a boyfriend, Yuri Plisetsky. (icetiger on tumblr, yuri-plisetsky everywhere else)

**1,426 notes** #there you go folks #go wild

 **plstsky** reblogged **otabekaltinn** and added:

> ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TELLING ME I’VE BEEN MESSAGING OTABEK FUCKING ALTIN FOR MONTHS WHAT IS AIR

**1,572 notes** #W HAT THE FU CK #I THINK I’M DEAD #DEAD #MY FUNERAL IS NEXT WEEK YOU’RE ALL INVITED SEE YOU THERE #CAUSE OF DEATH: OTABEK ALTIN

 **phichit-chu** reblogged **plstsky** and added:

> I’m still in shock ngl

**1,654 notes** #it doesn’t feel real lmao

 **icetiger** reblogged **phichit-chu** and added:

> If you’re not following @plisetsky what r u doing with your life

**1,723 notes**        #in case you missed the memo it’s Otabek #GO FOLLOW HIM U WON’T REGRET IT

* * *

**icetiger** asked:

BEKA WHAT’S FOR DINNER I’M HUNGRY

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> …you’re literally sitting a metre away from me why are you asking me over tumblr

**12 notes** #ask #icetiger #WHY

 **icetiger** asked:

THE INTERNET NEEDS TO SEE THE DOMESTICITY (I’m still hungry btw)

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> Pretty sure the internet doesn’t need to see it but whatever we’re having pizza, I’ve already ordered and it’s on the way

**14 notes** #ask #icetiger #are you happy now

 **icetiger** asked:

SO HAPPY (but I’m still hungry have we got anything else I can have in the meantime *raises eyebrows in a suggestive manner*)

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> YURA STOP I HAVE MINORS FOLLOWING ME ON HERE

**54 notes** #ask #icetiger

 **icetiger** reblogged **plisetsky** and added:

> why u gotta spoil my fun like this

**56 notes** #i’m joking btw #...mostly

 **otabekaltinn** reblogged **icetiger** and added:

> …is this real life _am I actually witnessing this with my own two eyes_

**61 notes** #i cannot believe

 **plstsky** reblogged **otabekaltinn** and added:

> I do believe so but who knows I’m struggling to process this

**65 notes** #what a time to be alive #i mean this is killing me but still

* * *

**phichit-chu**

> [photo of Otabek and Yuri dancing together at a skating banquet]
> 
> @icetiger @plisetsky cuties! 

**6,514 notes** #yuri plisetsky #otabek altin #figure skating

 **plisetsky** reblogged  **phichit-chu** and added:

> **♥♥♥**

**6,523 notes** #yuri #beka #both

* * *

**icetiger** asked:

I love you. **♥**

> **plisetsky** answered:
> 
> I love you too **♥**

**73 notes** #ask #icetiger # **♥♥♥**

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://pllsetskyonice.tumblr.com/) for more YOI related goodness

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [plisetsky answered: [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539180) by [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit), [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010), [WhiteHaru37](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHaru37/pseuds/WhiteHaru37)




End file.
